


I’ll stand on the edge of the abyss with you

by Enbyy



Category: Blaseball (Video Game), Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pacific Rim Fusion, Gen, Recreational Drug Use, hollyweed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27813175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enbyy/pseuds/Enbyy
Summary: The breach has opened on this AU. Blaseball players are instead fighting to save this for from the Kaiju. Some are Jaeger pilots, Some aren't.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	I’ll stand on the edge of the abyss with you

**Author's Note:**

> Not sure how many chapters there will be. Probably at least 3 or 4.

You stand in the ruins of The Hellmouth. The shatterdome is a crater, filled with wrecked jaegers and corpses. The wind howls through the surrounding city, or what’s left of it anyway. Overhead the sun shines blood red, covering the ruins in a sickly glow. Kaiju roam in the distance, casting long and menacing shadows. You walk out of the crater and out into the city. There’s nothing here, not anymore. Your fingers tickle and you know this isn’t just a dream but it’s the future. 

You’re jerked away from the ruined city and suddenly you’re in your Jaeger. Alaynabella is next to you. You take a hit and you’re knocked off your feet. Layna is bleeding. You get up and finish the fight. As you stand victorious, Layna collapses. She dies in your arms. You peer deeper into your mind. You search the future for a better path forward. You find one where she lives. The cost is steep though. You hide it away in your mind. Push it into a corner so dark that even the drift can’t reach there. 

You wake up in the dead of the night. You dress swiftly and quietly to avoid waking Layna. You slide the door open and step out into the shatterdome. The Hellmouth is bustling with activity. Jaegers need constant maintenance, rangers need training, and the show must go on. 

You creep out a maintenance door and steal away into the night, away from the shatterdome. The city of Hellmouth pulses with life. You walk through the streets aimlessly, skyscrapers towering above you. There’s people all around you but you’ve never felt more alone. You pull up your hoodie to avoid being recognized as you push further into the city, just you and your thoughts. 

The reality of what you saw starts to sink in. Alaynabella could die tomorrow. Your best friend. Your heart throbs. You know what you have to do to save her but you don’t know if you have the strength to do it. You look up and find yourself at the memorial. A statue of Emmett Internet looms above you. He was your best friend. He died defending the city. You slip your wallet out of your pocket and pull out the photo. You, Layna, and Emmett are smiling. The last happy memory you have of the three of you before… it happened. 

Your eyes are starting to tear up when you feel a hand on your shoulder. You turn to find Layna standing there, her motorcycle still running behind her. 

“I thought I’d find you here” she says, handing you her spare helmet and smiling. “Well don’t just stand there. If we don’t get going now, we’ll miss the sunrise.” 

Layna revs the motorcycle and you take off. You speed away from the memorial, heading through downtown. Layna doesn’t particularly care about the speed limit and you weave between cars and run through lights. You’re on the edge of downtown when the sirens appear behind you. Instead of slowing down, Layna pushes you faster. The lights of the city blur together as you tear away, leaving the sirens and soon the city behind. The highway turns into cracked back roads and the stars above shine brighter the farther you go. You take your helmet off and let your hair fly in the wind, screaming and laughing at the top of your lungs. Soon you’re heading into the hills and the lights of the distant city become nothing but a memory. 

You arrive at a small dirt road, barely visible in the dark. You turn onto it and head up through the trees, coming out near the top of a hill. You jump off the motorcycle and you and Layna hike up the rest of the way in silence. The city lights glow behind you as you crest the hill. In the distance, a warm glow is starting to creep over the mountains. You sit down facing the glow and you stay there awhile before Layna says anything.

“You know you can tell me anything, right Randy?”

“Yeah… I know. It’s just… a lot.” 

“Talk to me Weed boy” she says, and you can feel her grinning. It’s infectious and you can’t help but grin too. “Tell me what ails you. I’ll just see it in the drift anyways so you might as well speak up now.”

You sigh. “I had a dream… one of my visions. It wasn’t a good one.” 

“Does anyone… ya know…” 

“Uh yeah. You… don’t make it.” 

“Oh wow…” she says, her voicing going soft. “How long do we have?” 

“Until tomorrow… I’m sorry Layna.” You barely choke the sentence out before you start to cry. Layna scoots closer and wraps their arms around you, pulling your head down into their lap. 

“It’s gonna be ok Rands, I promise. It’ll be tough but you’ll be fine without me.”

“Layna… you’re my best friend. I don’t wanna do this without you. I don’t wanna drift with anyone else.” You’re sobbing now. You shift around in Laynas lap and bury your head into her chest. 

“Shh… it’ll be ok Randy. You’ll have the rest of the squad and Marshall Sandoval to look after you.” 

You stay like that for what feels like hours but it’s probably no more than thirty minutes. At some point Layna lights a joint, taking a drag and passing it to you. You pass it back and forth until the sun is crawling over the mountains, illuminating the landscape. The birds are singing and it’s peaceful. 

“You know sometimes I wish we could just stay up here, ya know?” Layna whispers, breaking the silence. “We could build a cabin or something. Just two buds and the trees. Leave all the giant monsters and bullshit behind.” 

You think for a few moments before responding. “Yeah… that would be nice. We could invite the gang over and we could play minecraft. It’d be perfect.” At this point the sun has risen up into the sky and the last of the shadows are creeping away. You’re about to elaborate when both yours and Laynas pagers buzz. You feel Layna shift around to get a good look at her pager before hearing her inhale sharply. 

“Fucking shit. It’s a fucking Kaiju” she groans as she stands up, pulling you up with her. “They just got its movement in the breach. We need to go.” 

As you scramble down the hill and onto the motorcycle, you steal one last look at the mountains and the horizon and wonder if you’ll ever see it again. 


End file.
